dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of CER2 Junior programming
Current Programming *Fimbles *Treetown *Boo! *The Shiny Show *PicMe *Binka *Magic Mountain *Johnson and Friends *Numberjacks *Caillou *Wee 3 *Squeak *The Backyardigans *The Berenstain Bears *Toddworld *Rolie Polie Olie *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Bananas in Pajamas *Teletubbies *Zingzillas *Everything's Rosie *Peter Rabbit *Super Why! *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Tickety Toc *Tweenies *Martha Speaks *Muppet Babies *Dragon Tales *LazyTown *The Large Family *Timothy Goes to School *Henry Hugglemonster *Noozles *Nina and the Neurons *Potamus Park *Tom and Jerry Kids *Peg + Cat *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Bob the Builder *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Busytown Mysteries *Care Bears *Bubble Guppies *Julius Jr. *Jelly Jamm *Seven Little Monsters *Babar *Baby Jake *Blue's Room *Humf *StoryBots Super Songs *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Ni Hao Kai Lan *The Numtums *The Magic Key *The Save-Ums! *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *Will and Dewitt *Woolly and Tig *Pinky Dinky Doo *Pocoyo *Peep and the Big Wide World *PB&J Otter *Peppa Pig *Olivia *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Dino Dan *Word Party *Chloe's Closet *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *The Koala Brothers *Let's Go Luna! *Little Robots *Little Bear *Little Einsteins *Little Bill *Little Princess *William's Wish Wellingtons *Little Red Tractor *Larva Kids *George Shrinks *Forest Friends *Engie Benjy *Beat Bugs *Franklin and Friends *Franklin the Turtle *Yo Gabba Gabba *Pinkalicious and Peterrific *Oswald *Cubeez *Danger Rangers *Moose and Zee *Monica's Gang *Sid the Science Kid *Strawberry Shortcake *Kaylor's Time Machine (also seen on CER Two) *The Softies (also seen on CER Two) *Not Just the News (also seen on CER Two) *Kaylor's Room (also seen on CER Two) *The Playground (also seen on CER Two) *Fimbles Around Town (also seen on CER Two) *Johnson and Friends Reloaded (also seen on CER Two) *Maximum Feral TV (also seen on CER Two) *The New Squeak (also seen on CER Two) *Saline County Little COPS (also seen on CER Two) *The Arcadeteers (also seen on CER Two) *Pom in the City (also seen on CER Two) *Wuz Up! (also seen on CER Two) *CER2 Junior's Sing-Along Songs (also seen on CER Two) *CER2 Junior's Gameshow Fever (also seen on CER Two) *See It! (also seen on CER Two) *Kaylor and the Neurons (also seen on CER Two) *Numberjacks: The Adventures of Arkansas (also seen on CER Two) *New Johnson & Friends *Connie the Cow *Charlie and Mimmo *The Roly Mo Show *A Little Curious *Anthony Ant *3rd and Bird *JoJo's Circus *Octonauts *Kate & Mim-Mim *Ella the Elephant *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *PAW Patrol *Wallykazam! *Poppy Cat *Zack & Quack *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Curious George *Chuggington *Dive Olly Dive *The Fixies *Animal Mechanicals *Underground Ernie *Bobinogs *Sea Princesses *Tiny Planets *Tigga and Togga *Team Umizoomi *Franny's Feet *Oakie Doke *The Story Makers *Star Hill Ponies *LazyTown Extra *Fluffy Gardens *Bear and Butterfly *Muffin the Mule *Ethelbert the Tiger *64 Zoo Lane *Louie the Rabbit *Fifi and the Flowertots *Roary the Racing Car *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Tinga Tinga Tales *Little Red Tractor *Wilbur *Bo on the Go *Bruno and the Banana Bunch *Timmy Time *Boohbah *Paz the Penguin *Noddy in Toyland *Charlie and Lola *Hey Duggee *Astroblast! *Learning with Connie *Andy Pandy *Poppets Town *Little People *Make Way for Noddy *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Henry's World *Ebb and Flo *Boj *Katie Morag *Balamory *Fishtronaut *Bill and Ben *Step Inside *Brum *The Puzzle Place *Barney & Friends *Alphablocks *Plim Plim *El Jardin de Clarilu *Pajanimals *Zou *Wimzie's House *Crazy Quilt *Clifford's Puppy Days *Toopy and Binoo *Doki *Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *The CER Two Playhouse *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *Doozers *Wibbly Pig *Sarah and Duck *Milly, Molly *Eureeka's Castle *Rosie and Jim *Rimba's Island *Olive the Ostrich *Maya the Bee *Tommy Zoom *Miffy and Friends *BabyFirst *BabyTV *Meeow! *The Ollie & Moon Show *Sheeep *Big Sister & Little Brother *The Sooty Show *Sooty & Co *Sooty Heights *Sooty (2001) *Sooty (2011) *Gofrette *Bali *Archibald the Koala *Angelmouse *Percy the Park Keeper *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Mio Mao *Brambly Hedge *Ted Sieger's Wildlife *Animal Stories *Nellie the Elephant *Junglies *Philbert Frog *My Friend Rabbit *Meg & Mog *Tigga and Togga *Angelina Ballerina *Hector's House *Maisy *James the Cat *Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales *Kipper *Sergeant Stripes *Driver Dan's Story Train *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *The Magic School Bus *Nature Cat *Henry's Cat *Roobarb *Gordon the Garden Gnome *Playbox *Upstairs Downstairs Bears *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *King Rollo *Mr. Benn *Spider (1991 TV series) *Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings *The Adventures of Spot *Postman Pat *Bump (TV series) *Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005 TV series) *Bod *Zot the Dog *Bagpuss *Mona the Vampire *Maryoku Yummy *Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton) *Christopher Crocodile *Edward and Friends *Fireman Sam *Rupert *The Adventures of Captain Pugwash *Tots TV *Pob's Programme *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995 TV series) *The Wombles *Timbuctoo (TV series) *Wobbly Land *Button Moon *Wiggly Park *The Triplets *Kit & Pup *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Charley and Mimmo *Lunar Jim *Splash and Bubbles *Mouk *Paddington (1975 TV series) Category:CER2 Junior Category:Children's programming